


almost

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Beverly keeps running into Kathryn and trying to date her but things just don't quite work out. (until they do)





	almost

**One**

(Academy era)

She wasn’t pointing her toes right and Beverly knew it. She scowled down at her feet, trying with thought alone to get them into the position she needs to execute the right spin. In front of her her holo-date was frozen where she had the computer stop the program.

“I just need to get it right…” She muttered to herself and rolled her shoulders back. The stress of the day was getting to her and she’d needed to work it off. The holodeck had been a last minute booking and she wouldn’t have much time in it before someone else came to take over.

Exams loomed over her, her medical studies in the forefront of her mind, but she tried to push them back as she stepped up on her right foot and pivoted.

It wasn’t perfect, not even close to it but it was probably the best she could do for the day.

She was about to open her mouth to tell the computer to resume the program when the sound of clapping behind her hand her jumping.

Beverly whirled to see another cadet standing near the doorway of the holodeck.

“Impressive. I could never quite move like that.” The other cadet said. She was about a head smaller than Beverly, but there was something in the way she carried herself that made her seem taller. Command track, Beverly was betting, or if she wasn’t on it yet she would get there eventually. “I’m not quite that flexible.”

Beverly smiled without even meaning to, a flirtatious response on her lips before she could stop herself. “Maybe you just need the right dance partner.”

The other cadet arched an eyebrow, her eyes mischievous as she walked closer. “Maybe I do.” Her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and Beverly wondered idly what it looked like when not constrained.

She was about to offer her services as a teacher but another cadet stumbled in at just that moment.

“Janeway!” He said, slightly out of breath, “I thought I’d beat you here.”

“You’ll have to do better than that.” The cadet, Janeway, countered with a smirk. Competitive, Beverly could deal with that.

The new cadet leveled Beverly with a confused look and then drew himself up, “We have the holodeck now. Computer end program.”

Her time on it must have run out quicker than she was expecting but the cadet’s rudeness had her scowling.

“Sorry about that.” Janeway said, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Maybe next time I’ll be quicker and get a dance in.”

Her anger rushed out of her and Beverly winked. “Beverly Crusher,” She introduced herself and made sure she brushed by Janeway as she left, knocking her hips against Janeway’s slightly. “I’ll remember to save you one.”

**Two**

(Academy era)

A flash of long brown hair stirred at Beverly’s memories but she couldn’t quite place where. The Andorian ale was hitting her hard, the graduation celebration was in full swing at the bar near Starfleet Academy.

Any minute now she’d find herself on the dance floor, all she needed was a partner.

That thought dragged her somewhat back to awareness- a partner. She hadn’t seen Janeway since that night or gotten a dance.

Except now as she focused there Janeway was, standing at the bar.

“Excuse me.” She said to her friends, standing on slightly wobbly feet and making her way to the bar. She stood next to Janeway, silent for a second before she put on her most winning smile. “I think you owe me a dance.”

This time it was Janeway that jumped and turned to look at her. When she did she started laughing, loud and free and Beverly was drawn to the way her head tilted and her hair fell over her shoulders and-

“I think I do.” Janeway stuck out a hand, “I’m Kathryn Janeway, just so you know.”

Beverly reached out to take her hand, fully intending on leading Kathryn to the dance floor, when someone jostled her and her side felt suddenly wet.

“Sorry!” A voice yelped, somewhere to her other side and Beverly frowned as the drink that had been spilt on her started to seep under her clothes to her skin.

“Janeway!” Another voice yelled out, “We need to go!”

Kathryn shot her an apologetic glance as a hand came over to grab her shoulder and pull her into the crowd leaving Beverly partnerless once more.

**Three**

(two years after Jack’s death)

The science symposium was a marvel; Beverly was glad she’d taken the leave to go to it. She had dropped Wesley off with a friend on a nearby station, only a brief shuttle ride away, and was looking forward to all the talks. Afterwards she’d spend some time with Wesley before they went back to Earth and her private practice.

Around her Starfleet officers milled about, going to their own sessions and she felt a brief pang of longing – missing her uniform suddenly.

Except she’d left that when Jack died and maybe one day she’d return to Starfleet but not yet, not while the wound was still too fresh.

A pair of Trills walked by and Beverly almost followed them, curious to know about their biology and the symbionts they carried when she spotted someone else that made her stop in her tracks.

It had been over five years but Beverly was certain that was Kathryn Janeway standing in front of her. Her long hair had been pulled into a bun, somewhat no nonsense and that fitted the sharp knowing gaze that Kathryn carried. She was taller too though still not taller than Beverly herself. Seeing her brought back a burst of amusement in Beverly, she felt younger and lighter and –

Like she could use a dance.

Kathryn must have sensed eyes on her because she turned to face Beverly and Beverly watched as comprehension dawned on her. She walked over, a sure steady stride that Beverly almost envied, and stopped in front of Beverly.

“Fancy meeting you here.” Kathryn said, the edges of her lips tilting upwards.

“I’m surprised you remember me.” Beverly replied, honestly a little shocked.

“You made an impression.” Kathryn assured her, resting a hand on her arm. “I don’t suppose you’d like to get out of here? The food’s more fit for a Vulcan, no spices whatsoever and the replicators don’t agree with me.”

“They don’t agree with you or you don’t agree with them?” Beverly teased and stuck her hands in the pocket of her coat, a strange guilt flooding her as she remembered she was still wearing her wedding ring.

Kathryn made a noise that could have been either an agreement or not. “I do know some places nearby. I had to scout out the area the other night in preparation for this.”

It was certainly a tempting offer.

It was also too soon.

Beverly gave her a tight and apologetic smile. “Another time.”

Hopefully there would be one.

**Four**

(set right before Voyager gets lost)

Beverly hadn’t planned on stepping onto Deep Space Nine while the Enterprise was docked there but her supplies were lower than she liked and she had wanted to talk to Bashir anyway. If only to tell him a few things about Worf – mostly things that could be used for teasing. She’d missed Worf on the Enterprise, the card games just weren’t the same without him there.

The Enterprise had docked earlier so that Picard, Sisko, and Janeway could have a meeting regarding the Maquis. They were the foremost Federation officers involved in the hunt against the Maquis and were trading information before Janeway set off on her mission; that much Beverly only knew because Picard had informed the bridge crew. Just the thought of the Maquis made her miss Ro and she sighed.

Too many people were missing these days, too many regrets and lost friendships were weighing on her mind.

Maybe while she was thinking about it she could also run into Kathryn. The two had struck up a stilted sort of communications after Beverly sent a message apologizing for her abrupt behaviour the last time they met but they hadn’t seen each other face to face since then.

As if summoned by her thoughts Kathryn walked out of the Security office and Beverly called out to her, smiling brightly when Kathryn turned around.

“I heard you were on still on the Enterprise.” Kathryn said in greeting.

“And I heard you’d gotten your own command, congratulations.” Beverly reached out to squeeze Kathryn’s shoulder in comradery but then slid her hand down a little to rest it on Kathryn’s bicep. “Feel like a celebration drink?”

The smile on Kathryn’s face faltered and Beverly wondered what was wrong for a moment until she looked down to see the ring on Kathryn’s fingers.

“Ah,” She stepped back, “Well, we can still have that drink.”

This time Kathryn’s smile was the apologetic one. “How about we have it when Voyager gets back. We shouldn’t be long.”

“I’ll take your word on that.”

**Five**

(before Voyager returns)

_You shouldn’t be long?_

Beverly looked at the note she was about to send through the Pathfinder project. Deanna had told her if she had any messages to keep it short and she wondered if Kathryn would get her drift.

No way to know until it was sent she thought and the response came nearly a week later.

**Things went a little sideways.**

Beverly chuckled under her breath at the understatement.

_Think you could schedule some time for a real chat over communications?_

**It’s a date.**

She never made it to the building that day however, she didn’t need to. Not when Voyager unexpectedly dropped into the Alpha Quadrant without a single word and sent everyone into a flurry.

**And the one time they got their date**

“I know how you feel about replicators so I took the liberty of turning mine off for the night.” Beverly couldn’t resist the amused smirk she sent Kathryn who rolled her eyes in return.

“So long as there’s still coffee with the desert I won’t mind at all.” Kathryn took the dish that Beverly offered her and walked over to set it down at the table.

“There’ll be a dance before desert. I’ve waited long enough.” Beverly took her own plate over and sat down across from Kathryn, her eyes softening slightly when she saw Kathryn’s pleased grin.

“I’ve been told I’m worth the wait.”

“I was told you weren’t flexible.” Beverly joked back, recalling all those years ago when they had their first conversation.

“Well.” Kathryn paused before she took a sip of her wine. “I could still learn a trick or two.”

“Good to know.” Beverly grinned brightly, “I can still show you a trick or two.”

Or more. She had a few years worth of dates to make up for after all and Beverly fully intended to.


End file.
